sinisterfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
The Beginning
"How did the universe begin? -Eternal question Note Lets face it: At some point in our lives, we've stopped to wonder just where we all came from, why is existence... well in existence and how did everything come into being? Well we may never know. Some may shrug their shoulders and simply say God created everything. Some may offer complicated theiries on the origin of everything (ie me). And some just may never know, or may just bug everyone else with the question. Now the story I'm going to tell gives one possible explanation to existence. But remember none of this is true! I'm simply telling a story that offers a possibility, even a far-fetched one as this, to the meaning behind existence. Beyond the present In the outskirts of Cairo, upon a hill often viewed but never climbed, layed a small building. Inside that building was the ornate office of none other than the worlds best archaeologist, author, andventurer and philosopher: Henry Daikos. Henry Daikos was withoout a doubt, the single most revered person in the world, as he single-handedly discovered hundreds of hidden ruins, unlocked thousands of secrets of the lost world and made millions of dollars in his discoveries. Yet, for all of his exploits (and there were loads), Henry had sunk into complete depression and misery. He had lost all sense of purpose in life as he felt that he had exhausted all possibilites he had. So... now what? Was he meant to live out the remainder of his life completely stagnant? There had to be more to existence than simply getting up one day, working for some time and then dying. There just had to be more. Life shouldn't be like a candle: burn until you run out of fuel, it should be more like a bsuhfire: when you run out of fuel, you move on the find more to use. He had spent half his adolescent years thinking about the hidden secrets of the universe, how everything could be so and the reasons behind existence. Nothing ever added up. And like a child the question once again popped into his head, "where did everything come from?". For the life of him (or at least what was left) he did not know. He was an empty man who wasn't even 30 yet. But still he was alive and he did not wish to die for that would be a waste of time. No... what he really needed was to find meaning in existence. Just as he started to lose himself again in contemplation, he heard a voice emit from the other side of his walls "Mr Daikos! I have a letter for you!" came to boyish voice of his protegee, Isaac Guiamen. He was a young lad who had excelled in History and Geography in university, therefore making him an excellent sidekick to have when travelling. However his excited nature often made him quite annoying. "Bring it in then." Henry dully mumbled. Isaac strolled into his office and handed the letter to Hanry. It was a well-worn letter from what appeared to be from another world-reknowned archaeologist, St. James of Glasgow. "'' Dear Mr. Daikos Today whilst exploring the lost ruins of the Akaramn desert, I came across a most MAGNIFICENT structure which appeared to be a very well-preserved temple of sorts that had some very fascinating symbols drawn all over it. I'm not much of a decipherer myself, but with your expertse and that young lads assistance, we might just unlock the greatest secret in all of existence! Professor James of Glasgow''."'' It was that last word that really piqued Henry's fascination. "Existence". Somehow, he got the feeling his whole life had been leading up to this expedition. Maybe he was going to find out the secrets to existence after all. "Come on Isaac, we've got a real adventure in front of us!" The two of them boarded the closest plane and flew off to the desert. If James was right, he had stumbled onto something ''big. "What do you reckon he has found?" Isaac asked enthusiastically. "Who knows? Maybe he has found something truly phenomanol, or maybe he has just found some old relics with some unintelligible mumbo jumbo written on them." "No, he's an honest man. This could be a huge discovery!" "And it may very well be. However, only time will tell." Only time will tell... Soon the plane landed and they dismounted and took a dune buggy to the outskirts of the desert. The rest of the way they would have to walk since no vehicle could make it very far in the desert. "Gammers, it sure is hot today." Isaac said with short breath. "Thank you for stating the obvious." Henry said mutinously, "Next you\ll be telling me that we are right in front of some old relics." "But... we are!" "See I told y- Huh?" In all the time they has spent bickering, they had walked the whole distance and arrived at the blasted ruins. It was truly awe-inspiring. The ruins appeared to be composed of relics of what must had been massive telmples, each with what appeared to be a sun dial carved into each face. And at the very back of the blasted ruins lay what looked like the tope of a clock-tower. "Ah, I was wondering when you guys would get here!" came a jovial voice. From the distance came the rotund, yet flambpyant body that was St. James of Glasgox. "Ah James, what treasure have you got in store for us today?" Henry inquired. "Ah Mr. Daikos, wait 'till you see what I've found. It turns out that this is the very place in which the first humans were born. Being the first intelligent beings, they managed to comprehend just why exactly everything was so. From measuring how long a cake took to bake to how long their lifespans were, they came to realise that time was the ultimate deity that determined everything in existence and what the course of the universe would do. That is why you see so many clocks here. Apparently they also managed to use this understanding of time to unlock the secrets of the unioverse. You see, they knew the importance of time and its complex mechanisms. So by using this deep insight, they gained understanding of the very fundamental basis of all of existence!" Henry was in absolute shock at this massive revalation. Just how it was possible to find the secrets of the universe. "And how to you know this?" "Ah, by reading the clues. You can learn a lot by this you know!" "Very well, lead me to this cavern of secrets." The smile on James' face faltered. He looked deadly serious. "I hope you understand what you are about to discover. No mortal has ever seen what you are about to see. There are some secrets that are best left buried in the sands of time. Are you willing toi disturb these sands in order to find the very secrets of the fundamental basis of all of existence?" "I am prepared to do whatever it takes. After all... What could possibly happen?" Only time will tell... They walked past the sunken ruins. Isaac felt somewhat disturbed as he passed these deformed structures as he believed that there was some kind of foreboding, secret demonic force within those blasted buildings and that they were passing through the barrier of the mortal realm into the lost secrets of the ubniverse. He felt scared. What if James was fortelling a grave event? Dare they disturb the sands of time? These thoughts plaqued him all the way intil they reached the great structure at the back of the ruins. The last thing he saw before they entered the darkness, never to rise again was the savagely enscribed message on the archway: Eca psd naemi tfo sei retsy mehte ra Ec alpts oldl osi htni nedd ih Yre ts ymts etae rgses revin uehts i ee slli wuo ytahwr of slat rome raweb To be continued